


Warcross Drabbles

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Warcross - Marie Lu
Genre: Emika is bi fight me, F/F, F/M, M/M, WILDCARD SPOILERS, chapters have no relation to each other, doesn't go further than what the actual books say tho, emika & hideo are more friends than partners, this is gonna have lots of romaine, this is rated t for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Basically the title.I wrote this cause I want more of my spunky bi daughter emika and I like the other pairings so here we are.





	1. we've got issues to sort out

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this from time to time when I really want to, but I don't really have a schedule. If you want a consistent story, my big hero 6 one is better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roshan didn't know some things about Tremaine, and he thought he knew pretty much everything. 
> 
> Pairing - Roshan Ahmadi and Tremiane Blackbourne

Roshan heard a lot of bullshit come out of Tremaine, but this is probably the crappiest that he's heard. 

“What?” Roshan had to clarify that he was even hearing correctly. This could not be happening… No, he was definitely hearing what Tremaine was saying wrong. The loud music blaring was messing up his hearing. 

“Do I really need to repeat myself?” Tremaine rubbed the back of his neck. “I said it straight up. How is it really that hard to understand?”

It's not that it was hard to understand. It's just that Roshan was almost positive that he was hearing incorrectly because what Tremaine was telling him made… no sense. 

“Yeah, please repeat.” Roshan needed to be sure that what he was hearing was wrong. He didn't really know if he wanted it to be wrong, but he had to make sure that Tremaine was actually serious about what he was saying. 

“I was planning on proposing before I left the Phoenix Riders.” Tremaine gave a shy smile and looked away. “I had been planning it out for at least four months. Then, I left and you know the rest.”

Okay. Okay, no, Roshan had heard the other boy completely fine the first time he said it. It came to a shock. Roshan had to think this over. There's no way that Tremaine actually cared about him that much. 

Yeah, he cared. Roshan knew that Tremaine wouldn't have stayed for as long as he did if he didn't actually care. But enough to propose? There's no way. 

Oh god… When had Tremaine been planning on doing it? How? Tremaine had cheated on him. Cheaters don't propose, and that's the only thing that Roshan had been certain of this evening. 

“When?” Was the only thing that Roshan could muster out. He didn't know what to think anymore. He spent forever thinking that Tremaine didn't love him. Now, he's hearing about a proposal. 

“The day before I left for the Demon Brigade. When we played that game of Mario Kart at three in the morning and I finally beat you. I was so ready to do it then, but then your phone rang. You got that phone call from your dad.” Tremaine smiled sadly at the other boy. 

Roshan only gaped at him. “You heard what my dad said about you that day?” Then, a thought occurred to him. “Is that why you cheated on me? Because of what my dad said?”

In the back of his mind, Roshan knew that wasn't true. Not even a full day isn't enough time to cheat on a person. If anything, what Roshan's dad said was what prevented the proposal from happening. 

“Guess I can't lie anymore,” Tremaine didn't even look at Roshan. “I was so ashamed of what your dad had said about me that I lied and said I slept with someone else so you can think of me of an asshole instead of that one druggie you dated.”

This might be an even harder to swallow pill than the fact that Tremaine was going to propose. Roshan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hasn't been cheated on? Worse, this was his dad's fault. 

Most people would move on from people who cheated on them. Roshan couldn't. Maybe that was because Tremaine hadn't cheated, even if Roshan didn't know it. 

“Did you leave and not go through with asking because of what my dad said?” Roshan needed to make sure this was the reason. He needed to have a talk later with his dad if this was the case. 

Tremaine shrugged. “Yeah. I was so close to doing it but your phone rang. If I had been five seconds quicker, we would probably be married right now. Only if you had said yes, though.”

“I'm still in love with you, and I probably always will be, but I thought you cheated on me, so we broke up. Now, it's who knows how much later, and you're telling me you not only didn't cheat, but you were about to propose?” Roshan asked, astonished. 

“You still love me?” Was apparently the only thing that Tremaine had picked up from that sentence. “It's crazy how we didn't get over each other even.”

“I think we should talk about this somewhere other than here.” Roshan gestured to the party around them, hiding his happiness. Tremaine hadn't gotten over him either. 

“Agreed.” Tremaine and Roshan walked away together, hoping for the best in their coming conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, this was fun. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - soleaa
> 
> :)


	2. i know you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Jax's, and Emika can't tell which is which. 
> 
> Pairing - Emika Chen and Jax

“I’m the real Jax!” Jax shouted desperately as Emika held the gun to her head. “You have to believe me, please.”

“No, it's me,” Jax without the gun to her head yelled. “Emika, c'mon. You can tell the difference between me and that fake. You're my girlfriend, you have to.”

Emika actually couldn't tell the difference. 

She went to get the main once and there's two Jax's, both holding guns to the other's head. Emika disarmed one of them, and just pointed the gun to the other's head. 

Hence, where she is now. In her kitchen, holding a gun to someone who may or may not be her significant other. 

“I know that one time in two thousand and seven when you got banned from Club Penguin,” the Jax with a weapon pointed to her quickly said. “You heard a new curse word except you didn't know it was a curse.”

“What about when you cried last year when the Dodgers lost the world series, then threw your hat when they lost the series again tonight,” Jax used her hands to get her point across, as she was free to move freely. 

“Okay, in my defense,” sounds weak to cry over baseball but whatever. “I mainly cried because this was supposed to be our year this year and we lost to freaking Boston-”

“Emika!” Jax shouted. She didn't move, since Emika still doesn't know how to use a gun all that well and could accidentally set it off. “I know who your favorite ex from How I Met Your Mother is; Victoria.”

“I love you, Emi,” Jax held her arms out for a hug. “Do you believe me now?”

Emika nodded. “Yep.” She moved the gun from one's forehead to the other. She shot the one that had been disarmed earlier. 

“How'd you know that was the fake?” The real Jax asked in awe. 

“You wouldn't say something that cheesy.”

“You're completely right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to grieve over the Dodgers losing the world series for the second year in a row tonight let me be 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - soleaa
> 
> (:(  
> (Dunno if I'm happy or sad cause we lost and that makes me sad but Emika and Jax make me happy)


End file.
